Rethink
by Kaiyako Kagami
Summary: When Yuuri cheats on Wolfram, Murata just has to go and tell him; but when he does Wolfram calls quits to the so called 'marriage' and decides to tale a break from the lifestyle and rethink his life and his decide his new future. Wolfram X Gisela
1. The Marriage Is Off

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.

**A/N:** Hey! Well this is a story that just happened to pop into my mind today. I dedicate this chapter to the people who reviewed my one-shot: **Invikta**,** Ikakamda**,** pikeebo**, **MSYOU**, and **Fra**. Thank you guys so much!

**Chapter One: The Marriage Is Off!**

Ken Murata was never the kind of person to think twice about something, or fidget over it. However right now was a definite exception as he stood pacing back and forth in the corridor in front of a bedroom that belonged to Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

_**'Damn…maybe this isn't such a good idea; I mean Wolfram would be a lot happier if he never finds out,' **_he thought.

He gave a huge gulp and knocked on the blond nobles door. Within a few seconds Wolfram came to the door. "Oh, hello your Eminence this is a surprise! Come on in," He said opening the door for the demon king's friend. Murata nodded walking in, and Wolfram closed the door behind them.

The blond was the first to speak, "So what's up?" he asked casually. It had been months since he was first discovered to be the great sage, and everything in the castle had changed for the better. There where less fights breaking out, and everyone seemed closer and friendlier; Wolfram had even gotten over his immense jealousy for everything and one Yuuri talked to.

That was partly what made him so guilty about this entire mess. "Wolfram, you know that Yuuri is my best friend right?" Murata began, and the blond nodded, "And that you are one of my good friends as well?" another nod from the noble.

"And that I would never do anything to purposely hurt you, or out of spite?" he asked lastly, the blond once again nodding this time adding "Did something happen Murata?" The dark haired sage gulped, "Wolfram…Yuuri's been cheating on you."

It took a few minutes for that to sink in, those minutes to Murata felt like he was waiting for his death…"What?" the blond asked relatively calmly. Murata sighed again, but this time without hesitating added "Yuuri has been unfaithful to you with a girl in our world…her name is Helen."

Finally everything made sense to the blond as he screamed, "WHAT?!" His eyes were wide, and his skin was paler than normal or safe, "YOUR TELLING ME THIS KNOW MURATA?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?!" Murata winced at the loudness of the nobles voice: "A few months…" he said expecting more yelling.

Nothing came, not a sound. The blond noble had been transfixed with shock. His ever-green eyes wide, his mouth agape; without another word he spun around and out the door. "Wait Wolfram," he called after the boy, but he didn't get a reply.

_**'I should have known…that little wimp! He couldn't even tell me himself!' **_Wolfram thought as he ran down the halls.

"Yuuri!" he screamed breaking down the door to the demon king's study. Conrad, Günter, and Yuuri stared at him in confusion and shock. "Wolfram, be careful!" Conrad said half smiling at his little brother's antics. The young blond however completely ignored him, and marched straight up to the king. The black haired teenager was in complete shock.

"What's wrong Wolfram?" he asked a little scared. "When were you planning to tell me about her?" The head of the Bielefeld family asked; everyone seemed to calm down, I mean it seemed like one of Wolfram's odd tantrums had aroused again.

"About this _Helen_," The young blond said with venom. Yuuri seemed to tense up again, "How did you-?" he couldn't finish; Wolfram smacked him right on the right cheek.

"The weddings off!" he yelled as he once again turned and ran out the door. Yuuri was in complete shock of it all. Conrad and Günter just stood there frozen on the spot. Footsteps came in front of the open door just as Wolfram ran out.

"Congratulations your highness I believe this is what you wanted," Gisela said stepping up in front of the king in a deathly serious tone, before she too turned and ran after the furious blond.

_**'Is this really what I wanted?' **_The young demon king asked himself.

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story! Please review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Tears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.

**A/N:** Hey! Thank you to everyone that reviewed; I really couldn't believe so many people liked the first chapter! Well I hope this one lives up to your expectations as well Thanks again! This chapter is dedicated to: **Twilight Kyu**, **MostlyLovely**, **Mi Querida**, **Ikakamda**, **Black Angel of Destruction**, **MSYOU**, **pikeebo**, **Cocoa Mocha**, and **wimprey**.

**Chapter Two: Tears**

Tears fell down the blonds face as he raced down the halls of Covenant Castle, "This can't be real…it has to be a dream! And I'll wake up soon!" he said aloud to himself hoping that it was indeed true and he would wake up any second now to be just another nightmare.

After finally running for what seemed like an eternity he reached the end of the corridor; into the huge garden that surrounded the fountain. The young noble despite the pride that he usually held dropped to his knees and cried. He brought his hands up to his face and covered it with them and wept endlessly hoping it would ease the pain.

Gisela, of course another story as she ran down the exact corridor screaming, "Your Excellency! EXCELLENCY!" She ran quicker, breathing more heavily. The desperation was obvious in her voice.

_**'Oh lord…please let him be unharmed…' **_she thought to herself nearly breaking in to tears herself.

After a few more minutes of sprinting for miles, and screaming to the point where her throat was soar. She stopped her face drenched in sweat and her long hair loose and covering her eyes. Her knees felt wobbly but she refused to let herself fall…she had a job to do! She needed to find him, for everyone's sake…

_**'And mine as well…'**_

Just then she heard sounds of sniffing and crying coming from the palace courtyards. She wasted no more time, not caring that she was completely out of breath and energy. She rested her hand on a pillar finally arriving at the said location; her breathing was disordered panting and gulping in every bit of air she could greedily. She closed her eyes and gulped finally working up the courage to clear her throat.

As she did she saw the blond freeze, as his head began to move up and turn to her. His ever-green eyes and her dark ones met and shared an unbreakable silence, for a minute she couldn't breathe as if someone had punched her in the stomach and knocked the wind right out of her…

His endless crying was broken by someone clearing their throat. The blond noble froze, no one had ever seen him such a vulnerable position not even when his parents had separated.

_**'Then again,'**_ he thought, _**'that wasn't something that directly affected my life or my future in anyway…mom and dad were never around, them separating wasn't a big deal.'**_

"G-G-Gisela?" he asked his voice stuck in his throat. "Yes your Excellency?" she asked, and he could sense the worry in her tone as she came closer to him. It felt good...good to know that there was at least one person in the world that cared about you enough to worry when you created a scene like that.

For him Gisela had just always been that person he reflected. He gulped no longer being able to hold it back any more he ran to her pulling her into a hug and crying onto her shoulder.

It was now Gisela's turn to freeze as she was being hugged by the young noble. Never the less she didn't hesitate for long as she put her arms around him as well, hugging him back…giving his her shoulder to cry on. It was a friend's job after all…

_**'And that's all I'll ever be…' **_she thought surprised at her own bitterness at that thought.

He continued for a few moments before finally pulling back to look at her straight in the eyes. "Gisela…what should I do?" he asked, and she found herself at a loss for words…

**A/N:** Well, I hope that you liked that chapter; it wasn't very eventful I just built up a little on the basis of their relationship to begin with. I hope I didn't make them to out of character though; Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!


	3. Gossip

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry for not updating in such a long time. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I dedicate this one to: **MSYOU**, **MostlyLovely**, **jenri92**, **Twilight Kyu**, **sakidaannuchiha**, and **Dia-chan87**. Thank you guys so much; you rock!

**Chapter Three: Gossip**

Gossip, normally it wasn't the kind of thing that bothered Gisela. I mean it was everywhere; from the castle, to the villages, to the land of humans. But for the last few days it seemed like the entire castle wouldn't stop talking about breakup of everyone's favorite couple.

The green haired girl let out a groan. The king himself had managed to sneak back into his own world without to much hassle. Gisela closed her eyes, massaging her temples. Wolfram had locked himself in his room for pretty much the entire time only opening for meals.

She was worried, that was actually an understatement…she was mortified for his state, so much so that she was going to see his _mother _right now. God knew that was a last resort. She knocked one…twice…"Your majesty?" she asked keeping her voice as calm as she possibly could.

"Why hello Gisela, how can I help you?" Cecilie asked and the green haired girl spun around to greet the former queen a scarlet blush coming to her cheeks for not noticing before that she was indeed behind her.

The blonde lady however didn't look too surprised at the noble's being there. She opened the door to her quarters and ushered Gisela in. The two sat down on expensive looking couches across from each other as the older woman poured some tea.

"I suppose you're here because you're worried about my son," the queen said sipping her tea. Gisela blushed once again, "Well…yes," she said hesitantly not knowing what the other woman was thinking about this. "Thought so," Cecilie said sighing and closing her green eyes.

"We- You did?" girl asked; she was completely taken a back by that fact. "Yes of course," the blond replied, "I mean that's so like you Gisela more worried about other people than yourself." The last statement caused Gisela to turn red for the third time that day as she glanced down at her feet. "Hang on," said Cecilie said watching the girl's reaction, "I didn't mean it in a bad way. Actually I wanted to thank you Gisela, you're probably the only person in this goddamn castle who isn't concerned about the fabricated gossip that went along with this scandal."

"Thank you, your highness," was all the green haired girl could manage to say. "Moving on, I **DO **have a suggestion though," the former queen said a strange smirk coming to her lips, "I think that it's high time Wolfram took a vacation…and I think that you should tag along!" "**SAY WHAT?!" **Gisela exclaimed leaping up, but soon regained her posture, "But what about my work your highness?"

"Work, shmurk," said the queen standing up as well brushing it aside aloofly, "You're going on that vacation, and that's final!" Gisela blinked a few times, before realizing that the conversation was over. She bowed to the queen and took her leave. "Well…it might be good for him," Gisela said aloud as she headed towards her own quarters…

**A/N:** Hey! Okay, I agree this wasn't such an eventful chapter, but please bear with me. I promise that the next one will have a little more Wolfram/Gisela interaction. Thanks for reading, and please review on what you thought. Constructive criticism is welcome as well.


	4. Cruise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!

**A/N:** I apologize greatly for the delayed update. I was starting to write an original story and I started on another work and got carried away. I dedicate this chapter to: **sakidaanuchiha**, **Mi Querida**, **Dia-chan87**, **MSYOU**, **TwilightKyu**, **slytherinprincezz18**, and **Psychicchica**. Because without you guys, I would never have enough inspiration to finish this story.

**Chapter Four: Cruise**

Gisela really found she didn't know why she hadn't expected something like this. Especially when the former queen had said that she would take care of the matter personally...Alright let's recap. After she heard about the cruise, Gisela had begun to think that it was a good idea. Which; was when she went to see Wolfram himself about the whole _issue_.

Even if it hadn't suited his personality, Gisela had found herself hoping that he would say "yes." No such luck...

_** Flashback **_

_**"No," the blonde noble replied.**_

_**"But, your Excellency, I think that it might be really good for you to get out of the room. What better way to refresh yourself then the open sea?" she persisted.**_

_**"No." he replied yet again, walking over to his bed room door he opened it, "You go Gisela. It'll be good for you, after all the work you have."**_

_**He made a motion and she understood that it was time for her to leave. So she did. She had always done what he had asked...despite what she thought.**_

_** End Flashback **_

After she had left, she went directly to see Lady Cecilie; to tell her the cruise wasn't happening. But in the end she had just received another dramatic scene...

_** Flashback **_

_**"What! Is that really what he said?" Lady Cecile asked the rage in her voice visible.**_

_**Gisela meekly nodded, not remembering the last time that the queen had been this upset.**_

_**"Ugh!" the blonde queen screamed, "That ungrateful-don't you even worry Gisela. I will get him on that ship. PERSONALLY! Even if it is the last thing that I ever do!"**_

_**With that the green haired girl was dismissed. But while walking back to her room all she had been able to think about was what the queen would do.**_

_** End Flashback **_

Which, like I said, leads us back to where we began. The faithful day had come, the preparations for the cruise in place. She had packed, her luggage escorted on the previous day. She had been a little worried when she hadn't seen Wolfram for the last hour, even though he had been packed, and not in his room.

What startled her slightly was as soon as she had boarded the ship, and it started taking off right away. Stared down and waved to the queen, who waved back as well. And that was when Gisela heard it. The strange muffled scream radiating from a room.

She turned hurrying towards the noise, to her utmost surprise she saw the blonde noble. Tied up. And gagged. She sighed, not knowing what she expected when the queen said "I'll take care of it." Walking over to him briskly she untied him.

He didn't even pause to thank her running over to the edge. He ripped off his gag and began screaming at his mother who he had just seen.

**"Just you wait till I come back!"** he said.

Gisela sighed knowingly.

_**'This is going to be a really LONG trip!'**_

**A/N:** Hey! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm kind of worried I lost my touch after not writing in so long. I promise to try and update soon, while the inspiration is still (some-what) with me! Sorry about this chapter though, it was more of a running gag, then anything properly happening. Well, please review and tell me what you thought!


	5. Confession

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!

**A/N:** I dedicate this final chapter to **Nutcracker**, and **MSYOU**.

**Chapter Five: Confession**

The rest of the day Wolfram had ran to his room and slammed the door. Knowing him, I didn't even bother trying to get in.

The next morning I woke, and took a refreshing shower. Letting my hair air dry, I picked out a pink and white sundress for myself. When I finally got to the deck, I had the faint smell of something cooking.

But that was odd...none of the men where awake. Unless...

I ran to the kitchen, only to find the blonde noble tossing an omelet in the pan. I let out a sigh.

"Good morning Gisela, omelet?" he asks chirpily.

"Sure," I say smiling.

So, that's what ended up happening; we at breakfast.

** 4 Hours Later **

"Gisela?" he says as we stand there watching the ocean.

"Hmm...?" I reply, turning my head to look at him.

"I can understand why my mother would send me out to sea," he says, "But why you?"

I freeze, of course I freeze. I've never been good with conflict. Not personal ones anyways.

"Because...Excellency. I wanted to help you," I come out saying. There's more, but I can't manage to spit it out.

He smiles gently, "You're a good friend."

That does it. I don't know why exactly, but it does. "Friend," I reply my voice hollow, "I guess that's all. Eh?"

He turns to look at me again. "What-?"

I cut him off, "Friends?! I guess that's we ever were. You never get it do you! Why I helped you find Yuri, when no one else wanted you to go. Why I was always there to help you after one of those fights. Because I love you god damnit!"

I gasp realizing what I just said. Tears falling hysterically down my face, I spin around and run to my room. Slamming the door shut, like he did yesterday.

He doesn't come after me. Of course he doesn't. He doesn't understand. Or feel the same way.

** 5 Hours Later **

I had to come out for dinner, despite my wishes. I just did. It wasn't comfortable, let me tell you that much. As I sat there facing him, but not looking up from my meal.

I finished pretty quickly, seeing as though I didn't want to be there. No one said anything the entire meal.

"Long time ago," he said, as my back turned to him. I didn't move. Not because I didn't want to, but because I couldn't.

"I met a girl in the courtyard of my castle. We were children, but from that day on, I always tried to be strong enough to protect her."

Still not moving, but I could feel _him _getting up and walk towards me.

"Because...I loved her. Yuri was my king, but she was the one that had my heart."

Silence. Utter and complete silence.

"Gisela, please! **SAY SOMETHING**!" he screeched.

I spun around to face him. And ran. Not away, but towards him. As we embraced, I did remember the day we met. In that green, green courtyard.

**FIN –**

**A/N:** Okay, a bit of an awkward ending, but I hope it came out okay. Please review.


End file.
